


사과.

by Yintang



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yintang/pseuds/Yintang
Summary: 是什麼時候開始的——沿著記憶探尋回去，也只會因為翻閱到一次又一次令人面紅耳赤的回憶而停止思考，回過神來所謂禁果都已經被嚼爛了，種子生芽開出一輪又一輪的結果復吞嚥，曾幾何時少年的喜歡只是對著小樹芽說著快快長大。
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Kudos: 15





	사과.

**Author's Note:**

> *雙方未成年注意

「看到了嗎？」  
「誰？喔，那個很有名的雙胞胎嗎？」  
「長得真的滿可愛的。」  
「哇你瘋了吧，再怎麼樣也是男的。」  
「男的有差嗎？還不會懷……靠！」  
「媽的，哪個不長眼……」

「不小心的，」金建學側過身，單眼皮的眼睛睨著看起來格外凌厲，「不好意思。」再動個一腳轉過正面，那兩個人又退了一步，啐了一口走掉了。

「啊，建學哥！」孫東柱才往他走過來，也不知道是看見還是沒看見剛剛的情況。金建學抬手把塑膠袋打開給孫東柱看，小孩揀了一瓶罐裝咖啡，和裡頭唯一一枝冰棒。

「就知道你喜歡喝這個，苦死了有什麼好喝。」  
「哥不懂啦。」孫東柱先拆了冰，嘴巴盡己所能地接住融化的糖水，上了有色唇膏的嘴唇被冰給凍得更紅了，咖啡暫時裝在外套口袋半個罐子露出來，歪歪斜斜的。他繼續翻著塑膠袋，看到底部，「啊，哥又買了嗎？」

他把咖啡也放回袋子，嘴巴努力地將冰含化，金建學不由自主地盯著冰棒消融。

「我那邊還有欸。」  
「啊，是嗎？看到就買了。」

※

孫東柱撕開包裝，小心翼翼地叼在嘴巴裡，往金建學的莖身伸展開，就算剛吃完冰棒，嘴裡到底還是溫熱的，看孫東柱吞吐的樣子，有時候也會想自己會不會化掉。

即使是不怎麼有人經過的廁所，校工阿姨也是很認真地打掃，而且因為沒什麼人使用所以環境還算可以忍受。不然還可以去哪裡？孫東柱眨眨眼睛理所當然地問，但這本來就是犯了規矩，金建學支支吾吾半天，也沒辦法交代出一個更好的答案。

他們當然是上不了汽車旅館，不只花錢，高中生也肯定會被特別關注。有幾次他們曾偷偷躲在孫東柱的房間溫存，柔軟的溫馨的臥室，孫東柱抱著他的娃娃、他熟悉的朋友們，在那些純潔面前展示過於陌生的浪蕩；但家人來來去去的，精神壓力太大了，被抓到的話他們的一輩子都完了。是的——的確是這麼嚴重。

他們本來就不應當做這種事的，現在、或者說——永遠都不該。

但很快樂。孫東柱在金建學挺身進入的時候這麼說。那些快樂也許只來自磨蹭的快感點和腦內啡多巴胺，或許還有一些擔心緊張被發現的腎上腺素的興奮感……那些，化學的玩意兒。他被金建學抱在腿上插入，挺直了半身頭向上仰起，滾動的喉結如山坡上滑落的果實，滾起砂石塵土，砥礪表皮果肉，摔到最底碎出一地甜膩。他因著金建學頂弄的動作說著歡喜和快樂，低下頭與金建學接吻，嘴裡是殘留的冰棒糖水和些許潤滑劑的味道，甜美和慾望是分不開的。

「東柱啊，爽嗎？」  
「嗯、嗯……喜歡……」

※

是什麼時候開始的——沿著記憶探尋回去，也只會因為翻閱到一次又一次令人面紅耳赤的回憶而停止思考，回過神來所謂禁果都已經被嚼爛了，種子生芽開出一輪又一輪的結果復吞嚥，曾幾何時少年的喜歡只是對著小樹芽說著快快長大。

※

一直面對面也沒有不好，孫東柱喜歡捧著金建學的臉隨著他搖，但身上還穿著白色的制服，有一次不小心弄髒了，被孫東柱當機立斷拿黑咖啡潑了去，的確除了深色的污漬外也看不出其他什麼，不過還是有點過頭了，雖然孫東柱後來也賠了一件新的襯衫給他。  
「何況……不是哥的錯嗎？」  
金建學當下覺得很荒唐地笑，蒼白的辯解被三言兩語敷衍過去，當然孫東柱說什麼都是對的。

總之後來他們改變了方式，快感到了一定的累積便轉過身，後入的方式有著不同角度的刁鑽，孫東柱因為看不到哥哥的臉而有些焦慮不安，但身後的頂撞比什麼都鮮明地提醒著存在，他的手抵在隔間的門上，臀部被金建學掌握著惡趣味地揉捏，年長的哥哥抓著他的腿根用力肏進濕軟的甬道，有時候控制不住力道而留下紅痕，回家洗澡時站在鏡子前都還明顯地脹紅著痕跡，隔天抱怨的時候語氣卻老像撒嬌一樣，所以金建學始終沒改，大概孫東柱還是喜歡的。

金建學從衣襬探入摸上了孫東柱的乳尖，搓揉著立起來，在因頂弄而搖晃時一點一點擦過寬鬆的制服襯衫搔癢難耐，肌膚起了陣陣微妙的酥麻，不乾不脆有點難受。孫東柱只有在做愛的時候不會責怪金建學的使壞，向後抓著金建學的手，揮空幾下才被那人抓住掌心，「哥……摸我……」

泛著淚光的眼睛特別可憐，長長的睫毛濕漉漉的，那些求而不得的渴望是滿滿的情慾，其實不該出現在一個十幾歲的少年眼裡。金建學反扣住他的手，俯身吻上襯衫領下露出的白皙後頸，另一隻手順從地從腰腹摸上了前胸，乳頭敏感地挺立著，被夾在指間磨出孫東柱細微的哼聲，本來就沒多少肉的地方被推揉堆疊，肉浪猶如打亂的一池春水。

「怎麼喜歡人家摸這裡呢？又不是女孩子。」  
「哥你這種話很爛。」

很爛，爛透了，和女孩子比起來我不好嗎？孫東柱嘟囔著抱怨，金建學知道自己說錯了，從後頸吻到耳殼，輕輕嚙咬軟軟的耳垂安撫，小孩微微側過臉，要哥哥吻他的嘴，而金建學的嘴比較小，老是有種被孫東柱吃掉的感覺，啃蝕心智理性一點不剩。男孩子也很好——金建學想起剛剛那兩個混帳的話，其實自己好像也是差不多的混蛋，壓著這樣美好的少年垂墜性慾的地獄，用下流淺白的話語哄騙誘引男孩的高潮，撞著也許本來根本不會這樣使用的地方，欺負柔軟和細密的神經，在少年腦海炸出花白的煙火。

「慢、慢……現在很奇怪……」

金建學總是在孫東柱還在高潮的時候加速頂弄，痙攣收縮的穴肉攫緊性器和精神，不管孫東柱軟軟糯糯地喊停，強硬地顛出零碎致命的最後一點快意，叫聲比方才第一次射出來的聲音還要高。最後抽插幾下就拔出來，拉開套子射在孫東柱身上，精液從臀肉順著地心引力掛到腿根，把打成緋色的嫩肉照出晶瑩。  
孫東柱恢復冷靜擦掉自己身上金建學的、和門上自己的痕跡，好像並不在意卻又碎念著，下次乾脆別戴套子了。

「不行吧。」  
「不行嗎？哥除了我也沒有別人啊。」他低頭整理著，好像突然想到什麼似地笑起來。

「反正，不會懷孕啊。」

金建學欲言又止地張了張口，但又好像什麼辯駁都不適合說，孫東柱已經打開門走出去了，留他一個人久久呆立在原地。

※

「沒關係嗎？」

「沒關係……我喜歡哥。」  
「哥也是，不是嗎？」  
「這樣就可以了。」

少年咬著泡泡糖吹出一個個夢幻卻脆弱的甜美，金建學知道是自己把它戳破了。

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 사과：韓文的道歉和蘋果是同一個字，把蘋果拿來借代了一下。


End file.
